Should Have Known
by thekinglystar
Summary: Narcissa finds out about Lucius and Bellatrix's affair and confronts him about it.


Written for the School of Prompts Challenge ― 2.3 Use your color {white} as the theme/tone for/of your story (can be mentioned as well) in a poem/drabble/oneshot of at least 100 words

Written for the Taylor Swift Challenge ― White Horse

Written for the Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge: Hera ― Queen of the gods and goddess of marriage, women, and childbirth. She was usually depicted as a regal woman in the prime of her life, wearing a diadem and veil and holding a lotus-tipped staff. Her husband's many infidelities drive her to jealousy and vengefulness. ― Write about experiencing a loved one having an affair.

* * *

Gut wrenching sobs filled the room as she shut the door to her bedroom and sank down to the floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest resting her head in her arms on her knees trying to provide any comfort as she felt her heartbreak. Her white blonde hair lay like a silk curtain surrounding her and gently kissing the floor almost as if it were attempting to guard her from the outside world and the pain it brought. The young pureblood witch sat there behind the door for hours before eventually crying herself to sleep.

The following morning Narcissa Malfoy woke up to find herself asleep in her bed not on the floor where she last remembered being. "Lucius," she murmured smiling to herself for a brief moment before remembering why she had fallen asleep on the floor in the first place. A frown immediately replaced her smile as she tore of her sheets and got out of bed changing into fresh robes before heading downstairs to breakfast.

She sat down quietly at the foot of the dining room table completely ignoring her husband, visiting parents, in-laws, and sister as she began to eat. Lucius failed to notice that his wife had joined them until he heard a clank when she accidentally banged a metal spoon against a china bowl while setting it down. He set aside _The Daily Prophet_ for a moment frowning at his wife. "Decided to finally come and grace us with your presence this morning, Narcissa?" he asked sneering.

"You want to do this right now, Lucius? While my family is visiting?" Narcissa asked cocking an eyebrow. "Fine let's have it all out now." She stood up throwing her napkin down on top of her plate as she stood up. Her family stared in shock their faces turning white; Druella opening her mouth to scold her youngest daughter. "Narcissa, mind your manners! I raised you better than this!"

Lucius sighed and stood up from the table pushing in his chair. "Narcissa, this is either the time nor the place. If you have something you wish to discuss with me then you will do the proper thing and join me in my study for a discussion."

"Why bother to do the proper thing?! When does anything proper ever occur in this house?! What good does doing the proper thing actually do for anyone?!" Narcissa screamed. "Why should I bother anymore? Why should bother to be proper and well mannered when my husband is sneaking around behind my back and having an affair with my own bloody sister!"

Gasps filled the silence left by Narcissa's outburst, Lucius' mother fainting from the shock. Lucius stormed over to his wife grabbed her tightly by the arm apparating to the study not saying a word until he cast a charm to lock the door. "Narcissa, I―"

"Oh no don't you dare start, Lucius. You can't just apologize and pretend that this makes it all better," she shouted wrenching herself out of his grasp. "That stupid face of an angel that comes out just when you need it to, at these moments, it won't work this time. This is too far. I have put up with so much crap from you but this is the last straw. You cheated on me with my sister, my own bloody sister! How could you do that to me? To our family? To Draco? Does our marriage mean nothing to you? Does none of this mean anything to you?"

Lucius opened his mouth to interrupt her only to close it again in response to the death glare he received from the younger blonde.

"Merlin, I feel so stupid," Narcissa continued to rant, beginning to pace back and forth across the room. "I can't believe how naive I was. I honestly believed in you, in us. I thought my gut must be wrong, that I must have been imagining the glances between you and Bellatrix... How could I have been so blind? I can be such a stupid little girl at times, I should have known, should have known..."

"Narcissa, I really am sorry. I never wanted any of this. Don't you remember why we got married? The marriage contract?" Lucius asked practically pleading her to remember. "We certainly didn't marry for love. We could barely even stand each other when we got married―"

"But I thought... I thought you loved me when... What about Draco?"

"We needed an heir didn't we? I simply did my duty. I married you like I was supposed, a nice, respectable, Pureblood virgin from a good family. I provided my family with an heir like I was supposed to. I was having an affair with your sister long before we were married. I love Bellatrix and she loves me but she was betrothed to Rodopholus. There was nothing we could do but the respectable thing and follow through with our marriage contracts," Lucius explained desperately hoping Narcissa would understand and eventually start to act her age not like a heartbroken teenager as she was at the moment.

"I'm so stupid," the blonde witch muttered shaking her head as she continued to pace back and forth. "When we got married I... I thought I was a princess and would get my happily ever after even if it wasn't love at first sight. How naive an I be? I'm not a princess no I never was, I've always been a stupid little girl playing pretend― I still am. I honestly can't believe I thought this was some type of fairytale, that you would sweep me off my feet; no, no I don't get to be that my _sister_ gets to be that girl. I got so caught up in your eyes and... and your good looks I believed every stupid lie that came out of your mouth. I never even had a chance, I've never had a chance competing against Bella or Andy. I've always been the dumb, younger, ugly sister."

"We can move past this though. We can pretend it never happened. I'll end things with Bellatrix if it'll make you happy just please don't turn this into a scandal that's the last thing our families need," Lucius begged getting on his knees and tugging on her robes to show just how desperate he was for her cooperation.

"Get your disgusting hands off of me," Narcissa growled removing her robes from his grasp. "This doesn't make a difference, none of this does. You begging on your knees for me I always wanted that but not like this. No that won't work, not this time. I'm taking Draco and I'm leaving. I want nothing to do with you or my family anymore." She stormed out of the room packing a couple of bags for herself and Draco before grabbing the toddler and disapparating off to the Leaky Cauldron.


End file.
